1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in children's bedding. More particularly, this invention relates to bedding for children having fastening means for improved adjustability as well as improved security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of sleeping bags for children are extant in the prior art. These prior art sleeping bags have a number of disadvantages. A primary disadvantage is that they lack adjustability to accommodate children of different sizes. A second disadvantage is that they lack security means to position a child properly and securely.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a child's bedding that is adjustable to accommodate different size children, and secure as to the child's position within the bedding.
It is a further object to provide a child's sleeping bedding that has fastener members allowing adjustability and security.